Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Rain, Rain, Go Away!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 4th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **Premise:** When a mischievous rain cloud interrupts Joe and Blue's cloud gazing time, they have to warn their friends about it before it gets them all wet and ruin their fun. Along the way, we play Blue's Clues while trying to avoid getting wet at the same time!

 **Special Guest:**  
 **Wallace Shawn** as the **Raincloud**

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot to an interior of a kindergarten classroom where it's filled with various objects everywhere: A bear on a wooden chair with a bowl that has a spoon on the left side, a table that has three colorful blocks under it and and some crayons on its top on the right side, two bookshelves, one on the left side, and the other in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is at, and a blackboard easel on the right. On the blackboard easel on the right are several paintings of some of Blue's friends: Tickety Tock, Shovel, Sidetable Drawer, and Magenta. On the bookshelf in the center of the classroom is a pink clock puzzle with twelve purple numbers, a diorama based on the story "Little Red Riding Hood," a wooden stacking tower toy, and a flowerpot on top, a plush octopus sitting next to Fred the toy chicken on top of a box of a barn on the left side, a plush giraffe sitting next to Boris, Joe's stuffed duck on the right side, and a small plush green snail with a mahogany shell underneath it. And on the bookshelf on the left is a curvy orange chapter book box holding a picture of a purple cat. Inside the central bookshelf are several types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" on the top-center. Above the classroom are drawings of Blue and Magenta dancing to the rhythm of the music and a sky blue background drawing of several clouds above the central bookshelf, a butterfly reading a small green book above the plush octopus and Fred the toy chicken, and a picture of a red train behind the bookshelf on the left. The camera zooms in slowly to the center bookshelf.]  
_  
 _[_ _Note_ _:_ _ **The diorama based on the story "Little Red Riding Hood" is from the episode called "Can You Help?". The paintings of Tickety Tock, Shovel, Sidetable Drawer, and Magenta, are from the episode called "Colors Everywhere!". The drawing of Blue and Magenta dancing to the rhythm of the music looks similar to the drawing back in the episode "Let's Boogie." And Fred the toy chicken is from the episode "Rhyme Time."**_ _]  
_

 **Joe:**

 _Come on in!_

 _[During the next line, Blue hops into view as she gestures the viewers to come over here while she's singing.]  
_  
 **Blue:** _[barks " Come on in! "]_

 **Joe:**

 _What did you say?_

 _[During the next line, Blue hops a few steps towards the central bookshelf.]  
_  
 **Viewers:** _A clue, a clue!_

 _[Cut to an extreme close-up of the book that says "Blue's Clues" where Blue grabs it from the top-center.]  
_

 **Joe:**

 _You see a clue?_

 **Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

 _[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up.]  
_

 **Joe:**

 _Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a grassy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Do you want to play..._

 _[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, and Magenta.]  
_

 **All:**

 _Blue's Clues?_

 _[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a bush on the left side.]  
_

 **Joe:**

 _So count to three!_

 **Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

 _[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

 _One, two, three!_

 _[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]  
_

 **Joe:**

 _And clap your hands!_

 **Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

 _[doing so]_

 _Clap your hands!_

 _[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them_ — _Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.]  
_

 **Joe:**

 _Learn something new!_

 **All:**

 _Something new!_

 _Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

 _[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view.]  
_ **  
Mailbox:** Right this way!

 _[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family comes into view with Mr. Salt holding a title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is green with a picture of a rain cloud_ _and some light blue words labeled "Rain, Rain, Go Away!".]_

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "Rain, Rain, Go Away!"

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]  
_  
 **Blue:** _[barks " Blue's Clues! "]  
[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms up in front of the house. Joe, in his green squared shirt, comes into view from o.c. right.]_

 **Joe:** Oh, hi! Blue and I were just in the backyard looking at the clouds up in the sky. Do you wanna join us? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Fantastic! Come on! _[runs o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the backyard where Blue's sitting down on top of a grassy hill as Joe comes into view; Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he begins to go up the hill. Cut to a medium long shot of Blue still sitting down as Joe comes into view and sits down next to her.]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Blue! Our friend is here!  
 **Blue:** _[turns to the viewers; barks "Hi, you're just in time!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[chuckles]_ Alright! So here's what you do: whenever me or Blue see a cloud that's shaped like something, you have to show us were it is,- _[gives the viewers two-thumbs up]_ -got it?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Joe:** Great! Let's begin.  
 **Blue:** _[turns to Joe; barks "I just spotted a cloud that looks like a frog!"]  
[Three different-shaped clouds_ _float into view:_ _a shoe cloud, a recognizable frog cloud, and an apple cloud.]_

 **Joe:** _[glances up at the sky; turns to the viewers]_ Blue's spotted a cloud that looks like a frog. Can you find the frog? _[glances back at the sky]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three different-shaped clouds.]_

 **Viewers:** The one in the middle! _[the frog cloud glows]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, yeah! You're right! The frog cloud is in the middle! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Great job finding that for Blue!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Thank you!"]  
[On the end of this line, the three different-shaped clouds float away.]  
_ **Joe:** _[rubs both his hands together]_ Okay. Now, it's my turn. I see a cloud that looks like my favorite animal, a duck.  
 _[Three more clouds_ _float into view: a triangle cloud, a tree cloud, and a recognizable duck cloud.]_

 **Joe:** _[glances back up at the sky; turns back to the viewers]_ Which of these clouds is a duck? _[glances back up at the sky]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of three more different-shaped clouds.]_  
 **Viewers:** The one on the right! _[the duck cloud glows]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]_  
 **Joe:** Correct! There's the duck, on the right! _[chuckles; gives the viewers another thumbs-up]_ Great job on finding that one.  
 _[During the next line, the three clouds float away as well.]  
_ **Joe:** Wow. Finding shapes in the clouds sure is fun.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
 _[On the end of this line, another cloud, a regular purple one with a mischievous looking grin, floats into view; Joe and Blue take notice of this.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, it's another cloud. _[turns to the viewers]_ What kind of cloud is that? _[glances back at the cloud]_  
 **Blue:** Bow? _[glances back at the cloud as well]  
[Cut to a close-up of the purple cloud, who raises it's eyebrows mischievously at the camera.]  
_ **Viewers:** A raincloud!  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue; during the next lines, the raincloud begins heading slowly towards Joe and Blue.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, a raincloud. _[suddenly realizes] A RAINCLOUD?!_  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "A RAINCLOUD?!"]  
[Cut back to aforementioned raincloud still heading slowly towards them.]  
_ **Raincloud:** Rain, rain, rain, here I come! _[laughs]_ I've got lots of rain, lots of rain, lots of rain! _[laughs as he begins to rain]_  
 _[The raincloud then begins to blow strong wind from his mouth as we pull back to Joe and Blue, who are both getting blown by said raincloud.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Hurry! We better head back inside before we all get wet!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Come on!"]  
[And with that, they both run o.c. to the right as the raincloud follows suit. Cut to the front of the house where Joe and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Joe:** _[already dripping water; opens the door]_ Quick! He'll never find us in here!  
 **Blue:** _[already dripping water as well; barks "Hurry!"]  
[Cut to the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a dark blue background picture of a raincloud, in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left; the sound of the front door closing is heard as Joe and Blue come into view.]  
_ **Joe:** Wow! That was one crazy raincloud!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 **Joe:** Well, at least we're inside now, and that's what matters, right?  
 **Raincloud:** _[from o.c.]_ Okay, come out wherever you are!  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as they both walk o.c. center. Cut to one of the front windows where the raincloud's looking around outside for Joe and Blue as they both come into view; the raincloud takes notice of this.]  
_ **Raincloud:** _AHA!_ There you are! _[starts heading a little closer to the window]_  
 **Blue:** _[to Joe; barks "Hey, I have an idea!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Blue has an idea! _[turns back to Blue]_ What is it, Blue?  
 **Blue:  
** _[claps her paws together; barks "_ _Rain, rain go away,_  
 _Come again some other day_ _"]_

 **Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh! Great idea, Blue! _[turns to the viewers]_ If we clap our hands and sing the song "Rain, Rain, Go Away", the raincloud might go away! Do you wanna clap and sing with us? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!  
 _[During the next line, the music starts playing "Rain, Rain, Go Away" as the raincloud's unaware of what's going to happen...]_  
 **Joe & Blue:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands]  
_ _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the raincloud.]_

 **Raincloud:** _[covering his ears]_ Eww! I really don't like that song.  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue by the front window.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's working! Here, you try.  
 **Viewers:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands]  
_ _Rain, rain, go away,_ _  
__Come again some other day!_  
 _[The music ends as we cut back to the annoyed raincloud as he uncovers his ears.]_

 **Raincloud:** This song is so terrible; I gotta get outta here! _[floats away for a brief second; comes back]_ But I'll have you know, that I'll be back! _[floats away for a brief second again; comes back again]_ And don't you forget it! _[floats away once again]  
[Pull back to Joe and Blue by the window.]  
_ **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Is he gone? _[the viewers responded]_ Phew! That was a close one! _[suddenly concerned]_ Wait, did he say he'll be back?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yeah, Joe. We should definitely warn one of our friends about this before it gets out of hand."]_  
 **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Yeah, you're right, Blue. _[to the viewers]_ We gotta warn everybody before the situation gets worse. Will you help us? _[the viewers respond]_ You will? Great! _[realizes something; turns to Blue]_ Hey, Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[to Joe; barks "Yes?"]_  
 **Joe:** What do you think will happen after the raincloud goes away?  
 _[Blue then runs up towards the camera as Joe moves aside from the front window. Pull back where Blue places a blue pawprint on the screen; cymbal roll sound—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, I see! _[runs up to the pawprint]_ We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what will happen after the raincloud goes away! I love playing Blue's Clues, even in situations like this!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]_  
 **Joe:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues!  
 _[Suddenly, the pawprint turns itself into a raincloud and begins to rain as it storms off (literally).]_  
 **Joe:** Whoa! You know what we need to play - _[opens and closes his hands]_ \- Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** Notebook, right! _[points o.c. center]_ Come on! _[runs o.c.]  
[Cut to Sidetable Drawer; Joe approaches and kneels down before her while dripping water everywhere.]_  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Hey Joe. _[takes notice of the waterdrops Joe's dripping]_ Um... What happened?  
 **Joe:** Well you see, there was a raincloud outside, and it got us all wet; so whatever you do, don't go outside.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Oh, okay; I won't. I'm sorry you got all wet.  
 **Joe:** Oh, don't worry! We didn't get _too_ wet.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** That's good to hear. _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook.  
 _[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a chime ring. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Joe:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome!  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
 **Viewers:** Pawprint!  
 **Joe:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
 **Viewers:** Clue!  
 **Joe:** A clue?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** _[begins to run o.c. to the right]_ Then we put it in our...

 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 _[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe comes into view; during the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Joe sings "Pawprint", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Joe's movements when he sings "Think."]_

 **Joe:**

 _Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find another pawprint._

 _[Blue shows her pawprint]_

 _That's our second clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

 _'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find the last pawprint._

 _[Blue shows her pawprint again]_

 _That's the third clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth again]_

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe and Blue sitting down on the Thinking Chair.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And think, think, think!_

 _[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

 **Joe:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Joe ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

 _ **Blue:**_

 _Ba-bow!_

 **Joe:** _[pops up]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[The theme song ends with Joe giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]  
_ **Joe:** You know, I am really going to need your help today playing Blue's Clues and warning everyone about the raincloud too. Will you help? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Thanks. _[points right o.c.]_ Come on. _[walks o.c. to the left]_  
 _[Cut to the other side of the living room where Joe starts walking across from the hallway to the bedroom as the camera follows him along the way; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Joe continues walking; this side of the hallway features the window in the left, a hanging plant on the right, and the small purple table between the hallway and the bedroom that has the pink lamp.]_  
 **Joe:  
** _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 _Wonder where they are._  
 _[The music ends as he stops by the bedroom table; this side of the bedroom features the purple picture frame that has a drawing of Joe and Blue holding a yellow umbrella, in the right, and the bedroom table where there are crayons and two drawings, one with a picture of a sun, and one with a picture of different colors (red, yellow, and blue) containing a pawprint on it, in the bottom center; Joe's oblivious as he looks around.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 **Joe:** _[pitiful]_ Oh, no! Did you also get wet from the raincloud too?  
 **Viewers:** No, it's a clue!

 **Joe:** Oh, you see a clue! Where is it?  
 **Viewers:** On the table!  
 _[Joe looks down at the bedroom table where he sees the pawprint on the picture of colors; a drum roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Joe:** _[points down]_ Right here on the table! _[crouchs down]  
[Cut to a close-up of the table where Joe looks at the picture of the colors with the pawprint on it.]_  
 **Joe:** You found our first clue, and it's on these... _[glances at the picture; turns back to the viewers]_...colors! We better write this clue in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Hey! _[puts down his crayon]_ We can use- _[pulls out a red crayon]_ -our red crayon! _[looks at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: Colors.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll use three different crayons! First, some red... _[draws a line that zigzags back and forth to make the color red]_...then some yellow... _[brings out a yellow crayon and draws another one to make the color yellow]_ ...and then some blue! _[brings out a blue crayon and draws another to make the color blue; close-up of him holding his notebook]_ There, colors.  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the colors drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; a violin bow is heard strumming the strings of a violin. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** So, what do you think's going to happen with colors? _[the colors drawing enlarges before it reduces]_  
 _[The viewers responds to the question.]_

 **Joe:** Well, that's a good idea! But... _[the camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it]_ ...let's find two more clues so we can know for sure.  
 **Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ JOE! I NEED YOUR HELP!  
 _[Joe gestures for the viewer to follow him as he heads o.c. to the right; cut to the backyard where Periwinkle is running around as familiar raindrops are following him as he runs; Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Periwinkle? What's wrong?  
 **Periwinkle:** I'm trying to run away from the raincloud! I need some help finding somewhere to hide!  
 **Joe:** Oh, boy. _[turns to the viewers]_ Do you want to help Periwinkle hide from the raincloud?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Joe:** Great! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Thanks!  
 **Raincloud:** _[from o.c.]_ Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!  
 **Joe:** But we better hurry if we don't want to get wet!  
 **Periwinkle:** RUN!  
 _[And with that, they both run o.c. to the left as the raincloud floats down into view_ — _the raindrops that were previously following Periwinkle belongs to him; the raincloud turns to the viewers.]  
_ **Raincloud:** I told you I'd be back, didn't I? _[floats o.c. left]  
[Cut to the other side of the backyard where there are three places: a big rock, a fort (Periwinkle's fort), and a pine tree; Joe and Periwinkle come into view, as do the raindrops. During the next line, Joe begins describing each of the following places as each of them began to glow.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Okay, there are three places to hide: there's a big rock, a fort, and a pine tree. Where do you think is the best place to hide? _[both glance back at the three places]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three places.]_  
 **Viewers:** The fort! _[the fort glows again]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Periwinkle.]_  
 **Joe:** The fort?  
 **Periwinkle:** Oh, yeah! I remember now! I forgot I made this fort! _[runs on over to his fort and goes through the doorway; pokes his head out the window]_ Come on, Joe! Hurry!  
 **Joe:** Coming! _[runs on over to Periwinkle's fort and begins crawling through the doorway]_  
 _[Cut to the inside of Periwinkle's fort where he sees the raincloud out from his fort window as Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to Periwinkle]_ Okay, here's the plan, Periwinkle! If we sing "Rain, Rain, Go Away" together while clapping our hands, the raincloud might go away!  
 **Periwinkle:** Oh! Okay!  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Don't forget to sing and clap with us too, okay? _[the viewers responded]_ Here we go. 1, 2, 3!  
 _[The music starts playing "Rain, Rain, Go Away."]  
_ **Joe & Periwinkle:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 **Joe:** Again!  
 **Joe & Periwinkle:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands again]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 _[The music ends as we cut to a close-up of the annoyed raincloud as he stops raining.]  
_ **Raincloud:** Not again! _[floats away]_ I'll be back!  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Periwinkle.]  
_ **Joe:** I-Is he gone? I think he's gone!  
 **Periwinkle:** _[pokes his head out the window; turns to Joe]_ Good news, Joe—he's gone.  
 **Joe:** Thank goodness! _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for helping us find the right place to hide.  
 **Periwinkle:** _[to the viewers]_ And for keeping the raincloud away.  
 **Shovel:** _[from o.c.]_ JOE! CAN YOU HELP ME?!  
 **Joe:** That sounds like Shovel! Let's go! _[to Periwinkle]_ Bye! _[heads outside o.c.]_  
 **Periwinkle:** See ya, Joe!  
 _[Cut to another side of the backyard where a frantic Shovel is looking around for something; Joe comes into view.]  
_ **Joe:** Shovel! Is everything okay?

 **Shovel:** _[worried]_ Oh, thank goodness you're here!  
 **Joe:** What's wrong?  
 **Shovel:** I've been trying to figure out what to do to keep me from getting wet from the rain cloud!  
 **Joe:** Okay. _[to the viewers]_ Will you help Shovel figure out what to do?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Joe:** Great!  
 **Raincloud:** _[from o.c.]_ Come out, come out, wherever you are!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ Come on!  
 _[And with that, they both run o.c. to the left as soon as the raincloud floats into view; cut to a close-up of the raincloud as he turns to the viewers again.]  
_ **Raincloud:** What? You didn't think I was giving up that easily, did you?  
 _[Cut to another side of the backyard where there's a bunch of stuff: a tire, a watering can, and an umbrella; Joe and Shovel come into view, as do the raindrops. During the next line, Joe begins describing each of the following stuff as each of them also began to glow.]_

 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Quick, which of these three things we should we use to keep us from getting wet: the tire, the watering can, or the umbrella? _[both glance back at the three places]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three items.]_  
 **Viewers:** The umbrella! _[the umbrella glows again as it begins to shake; a jingling sound is heard]  
[Pull back to Joe and Shovel.]_  
 **Joe:** The umbrella! Because an umbrella is something that you can use to keep to protect yourself from getting wet. _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Good eye!  
 _[Shovel grabs the umbrella and opens it up as the raincloud floats into view.]_  
 **Shovel:** Hurry, Joe!  
 _[Joe then heads over to Shovel where he crouches down next to him under the umbrella; cut to a medium long shot of Shovel and Joe as familiar raindrops appear over the umbrella_ — _the raincloud has found them. Pull back to show said raincloud raining above the umbrella with Shovel and Joe under it before we cut back to them.]_

 **Joe:** _[to Shovel]_ Okay, Shovel. Here's what we do: when we start singing the song "Rain, Rain, Go Away" while clapping our hands, the raincloud will go away.  
 **Shovel:** Oh, okay!  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Ready!  
 _[The music starts playing "Rain, Rain, Go Away" again as we cut back and forth between Joe and Shovel and the raincloud.]  
_ **Joe & Shovel:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 **Joe:** Keep singing!  
 **Joe & Shovel:**  
 _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands again]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 _[The music ends as we cut back to the annoyed raincloud as he stops raining again.]_  
 **Raincloud:** Oh, come on! _[floats away]_ I won't give up just yet! I'll be back soon! Soon, I tell you!  
 _[Pull back to Shovel and Joe.]  
_ **Shovel:** _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for finding something to keep us from getting wet!  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ And for making the raincloud away again.  
 **Pail:** _[from o.c.]_ AAAHH! SOMEONE HELP! JOE! HELP ME!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ Sounds like Pail's in trouble. _[to Shovel]_ Gotta go, Shovel. Bye! _[heads o.c. left]_  
 **Shovel:** _[closes the umbrella and sets it aside]_ Thanks for everything, Joe!  
 _[Cut to yet another side of the backyard where a frantic Pail is seen building some sort of wooden shelter; Joe comes into view.]  
_ **Joe:** You called?  
 **Pail:** _[frantically; rapid fire]_ Joe, thank goodness you're here! I'm trying to build something to protect me from getting wet from the raincloud. Can you help me finish building?  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Do you wanna help Pail finish building?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Joe:** Okay!  
 **Raincloud:** _[from o.c.]_ I can see you from here!  
 **Joe:** _[rapid fire]_ And we better do it quick before the raincloud comes!  
 _[Pail quickly hops o.c. left, then comes back bringing out three wooden parts: a pyramidal roof, a long piece of wood, and a bunch of wooden blocks.]  
_ **Pail:** _[rapid fire]_ Okay, so the last thing I need is to put something on the top, but what should I put on top?  
 _[During the next line, Joe begins describing each of the following part as each of them began to glow as well.]  
_ **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ So, which part goes on top: the roof, the piece of wood, or the blocks? _[both glance back at the three parts]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three parts.]  
_ **Viewers:** The roof! _[the roof glows again as it begins to shake; a jingling sound is heard]_  
 _[Pull back to Pail and Joe.]  
_ **Joe:** Yeah! Because the roof is something that's on top of a building!  
 _[Pail picks up the roof and puts it on top of her wooden shelter.]_  
 **Pail:** It's finished!  
 **Joe & Pail:** Hooray!  
 **Pail:** _[hops underneath the wooden shelter]_ Now, hurry; the raincloud's coming!  
 _[And with that, Joe crawls underneath the wooden shelter and sits next to Pail; cut to a medium long shot of Joe and Pail as familiar raindrops appear over the wooden shelter—the raincloud has found them as well.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to Pail]_ Okay, Pail! Here's what you do: w-  
 **Pail:** I know! When we start singing the song "Rain, Rain, Go Away", the raincloud will leave us alone.  
 **Joe:** Exactly! How did you know?  
 **Pail:** Blue already told me. _[winks at the camera]_  
 **Joe:** Oh! _[chuckles]_ Right. _[to the viewers]_ You ready? Here we go!  
 _[Pull back to show the raincloud raining above the wooden shelter with Joe and Pail under it as the music starts playing "Rain, Rain, Go Away" once again.]  
_ **Joe & Pail:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 **Joe:** One more time!  
 _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands again]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 _[The music ends as the annoyed raincloud stops raining once again.]_  
 **Raincloud:** Whoa! _[floats away]_  
 **Joe:** Well, looks like he's gone... again!  
 **Pail:** _[to Joe]_ Success! Thanks for helping me finish building and making the raincloud go away... for now.  
 **Joe:** Don't mention it. _[turns to the viewers]_ And thank you for help keeping everyone safe from getting wet. _[to Pail]_ Bye, Pail! _[heads o.c. right]  
_ **Pail:** Bye, Joe!  
 _[Cut to the other side of the backyard where Blue's already at as Joe comes into view.]  
_ **Blue:** _[to Joe; barks "Hey, Joe!"]_  
 **Joe:** Oh! Hey, Blue! Guess what?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "What?"]_  
 **Joe:** We just saved one of our friends from getting wet!  
 **Blue:** _[astounded; You did? Excellent!"]_  
 _[Suddenly, the raincloud floats into view, much to Joe and Blue's dismay.]  
_ **Raincloud:** _[sarcastically]_ You all think you're really smart, huh? _[now serious]_ Well, you may have stopped me from getting all your friends wet this time, but while you're busy looking for those clues, I'll be busy finding someone else to rain on! _[laughs]_ Until we meet again! _[floats away]  
[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. as Joe turns to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Wow, that raincloud sure is mean. _[realizes something]_ But he _does_ have a point, we still need to figure out what's going to happen once he goes away. _[points o.c. center]_ We better keep looking for those clues! _[runs o.c. center]_

 _[Cut to the left side of the living room where Joe comes into view; the left side of the living room features the opened toy chest that's filled with various stuffed animals and toys, and the felt frame that has a picture of two clouds containing a pawprint on it; Joe's oblivious as he looks around in the living room.]_

 **Viewers:** A clue!

 **Joe:** You see our second clue? That's great! _[points to the toy chest]_ Is it by the toy chest? _[heads over to the toy chest]_  
 **Viewers:** No!  
 **Joe:** Oh! Well, where is it then?

 **Viewers:** Right there, in the felt frame!  
 **Joe:** _[points to the felt frame behind him]_ In the felt frame? _[turns himself around to see the pawprint on the clouds in the felt frame; a drum roll sound is heard]_ There it is! _[heads over to the felt frame]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the felt frame where Joe comes into view as he turns to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** And it's on these... _[glances back at the picture in the felt frame again]_...clouds. I guess clouds are our second clue. You know what we need to do now? Draw this clue in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, clouds. _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: Clouds.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ First, we'll draw a puffy shape here... _[draws a puffy shape on the bottom left side to make the first cloud]_ ...then another one over here. _[draws another one on the top right side to make the second cloud]_ And we have clouds. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So our first clue was colors...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the colors drawing rises above Joe's left side again as he looks up; a violin bow is heard strumming the strings of a violin. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** ...and now we have clouds!

 _[An image of the clouds drawing rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; guitar chords are heard strumming. Joe turns back at the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** What do you think will happen after the raincloud goes away... with colors... _[points to the colors drawing as it enlarges]_...and clouds? _[the colors drawing reduces as he points to the clouds drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]  
[The viewers responds to the question.]  
_ **Joe:** Maybe. But... _[the camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]_ ...I think we should find our last clue, just in case.  
 **Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Joe:** Hey! _[points o.c. right]_ The mail's here! Let's go! _[runs o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing; the picture frame now has a dark blue background picture of a sun behind a regular white cloud. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe comes into view and begin to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._

 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends as we hear Mailbox screaming outside as Joe walks over to the Thinking Chair and sits down. Zoom in on him as a soggy Mailbox extends into view next to the arms of said Thinking Chair; Joe quickly takes notice of this.]  
_ **Joe:** Mailbox, what happened?!  
 **Mailbox:** Joe, you won't believe it. I was outside, about to bring you the mail, and suddenly...  
 **Joe:** Don't say it!  
 **Mailbox:**...some raincloud...  
 _[The raincloud can be heard laughing off-screen; it is much quieter, implying that he is outside. Joe and Mailbox cringe at this.]_  
 **Mailbox:**...came and got me all wet.  
 **Joe:** _[pitiful]_ That's terrible! I'm sorry that happen to you, Mailbox.  
 **Mailbox:** That's okay, and don't worry: as long as your letter isn't wet, you should be A-OK.  
 **Joe:** That's good to hear.  
 **Mailbox:** Yup! _[opens his lid]_ Here's your letter.  
 _[Joe reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter_ — _the background color of this letter is orange with a picture of some rain drops on the stamp, a drawing of Joe and Blue, and a yellow flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]  
_ **Joe:** Thanks for the letter!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome! Hopefully, that raincloud...  
 _[The raincloud's laughter can be heard laughing off-screen again; Joe and Mailbox cringe again.]_  
 **Mailbox:**...might be able to go away sometime soon. Bye! _[extends away o.c.]_  
 **Joe:** Bye! _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._  
 _[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal two kids, a boy wearing a blue shirt and a girl wearing a green shirt with an orange long-sleeved undershirt, his sister, who are inside their house during a rainy day.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, look! It's a letter from our friends!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the two inside the house.]_  
 **Both:** _[waving]_ Hi, Joe!  
 **Boy:** We like having fun!  
 **Girl:** Especially on a rainy day!  
 _[Cut to a bedroom_ — _their bedroom.]_  
 **Girl:** We like playing hide and seek. _[finds her brother inside a closet]_ There you are!  
 **Boy:** You found me!  
 **Girl:** Now it's my turn to hide! _[runs off]  
[Cut to a close-up of the boy who's covering his eyes.]  
_ **Boy:** One, two, three, four, five...  
 _[Cut to the lounge room where the two kids are already at; there are two chairs for a reason. The two then cover the chairs with a blanket.]_  
 **Boy:** Do you like our tent?  
 **Girl:** It's a perfect tent we made!  
 _[Cut back to the bedroom where the whole room's now dark. There is a light shining on a wall; a shadow of a hand with the v-sign (only the index and middle sticking out) pokes up.]_  
 **Girl:** _[from o.c.]_ I am a rabbit!  
 _[Cut to the girl holding her arm above her head and the boy holding a flashlight_ — _the source of the shadow came from the girl's arm and the source of the light came from the boy's flashlight.]_

 **Boy:** We like making shadow puppets!  
 _[Cut to the two in the living room, waving.]_  
 **Both:** _[waving]_ Bye, Joe!  
 _[Cut back to the living room with Joe as he waves back at them.]_  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down]  
_ **Mrs. Pepper:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, no! What are we going to do.  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[from o.c.]_ I don't know.  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he gets up from the Thinking Chair and walks o.c. to the left; cut to other side of the kitchen where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper at the kitchen table looking outside the kitchen window where it's still raining while their kids, Paprika and Cinnamon, have tears coming out of their eyes.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** Don't worry, kids, it will be okay...I hope.  
 _[Joe comes into view and sees the Shaker family by the kitchen table.]  
_ **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Oh, it's Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! _[walks over by the snack table.]_  
 _[Cut to a medium close shot of the Shaker family as Joe comes into view and sits down.]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper]_ Hey, Mr. Salt! Hey, Mrs. Pepper! _[to Paprika and Cinnamon]_ Hey, Paprika! Hey, Cinnamon! _[notices the tears coming from their eyes]_ Are you alright?

 **Mr. Salt:** Joe, you won't believe what happened!  
 **Joe:** What happened?  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** We were bringing in some ingredients to make some pepperoni pizza, but suddenly, a great gust of wind blew it all away.  
 **Mr. Salt:** It turns out that a raincloud...  
 _[The raincloud's laughter can be heard laughing off-screen once again; Joe and the Shaker family cringe at this.]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** ...had blown away all the ingredients and now they're lost!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Can you help us find the ingredients?  
 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Will you help find the ingredients for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper? _[the viewers responded]_ Okay. _[turns back to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper]_ Fear not, we'll help you.  
 **Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: **Thanks, Joe!  
 **Mr. Salt:** Before we can go look, here's a list of the ingredients. _[pulls out a picture of some cheese, tomato sauce, and pepperoni]_ We'll need some cheese, some tomato sauce, and some pepperoni.  
 **Joe:** _[points to each of the pictures one-by-one]_ Cheese, tomato sauce, and some pepperoni! _[gives Mr. Salt a thumbs-up]_ Got it!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Let's go!  
 _[Pull back where the Shaker family hop outside to the door as Joe gets up and gestures the viewers to follow them as he walks outside to the door as well. Cut to the backyard where Joe and the Shaker family come into view as Joe turns to the viewers.]_

 **Joe:** Let us know if you see any cheese, okay?  
 _[They all begin to walk through the trees as the camera follows them along the way. They continue to walk as they pass by a rock that has the recognizable cheese on it; Joe and the Shaker family are oblivious to it as they continue to look around.]_  
 **Viewers:** Right there on the rock!  
 _[They turn around to see the cheese on the rock.]_  
 **Joe:** _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Great job finding the cheese! _[Mr. Salt hops on over to rock]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the cheese as Mr. Salt hops on top of the rock and picks it up.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** And thankfully it's still in one piece!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** _[comes into view]_ Now, we have to find the tomato sauce.  
 _[Pull back on Joe and the Shaker family.]_  
 **Joe:** The tomato sauce. Got it. _[to the viewers]_ Let us know if you see the tomato sauce, okay?  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him and the Shaker family as they walk o.c. left; cut to a pond where there's a bush with a recognizable can of tomato sauce behind it as Joe and the Shaker family come into view; they are oblivious to it as they continue looking around.]_

 **Viewers:** Behind the bush over there!  
 _[They turn around to see the tomato sauce behind the bush.]  
_ **Joe:** _[gives the viewers another thumbs-up]_ You found the tomato sauce!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the tomato sauce as Mrs. Pepper comes into view and picks it up.]_  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** _[to the viewers]_ Good eye!  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[comes into view]_ Now, we have one more thing to find: pepperoni.  
 _[Pull back on Joe and the Shaker family.]_  
 **Joe:** Pepperoni. This should be easy.  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers follow him and the Shaker family as they walk o.c. right; cut to a close-up of some tall grass where Joe crawls into view, attempting to find some pepperoni.]_

 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Keep an eye out for some pepperoni.  
 _[Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper come into view as the camera follows them along the way until they come across some pepperoni scattered near the flowers within the grass; Joe, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper, take one good look at it before turning back to the viewers.]_

 **Joe:** Does this look like the pepperoni?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah! _[they all glance back at the pepperoni]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; gives them yet another thumbs-up]_ You're right. That is a lot of pepperoni! _[Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper gather and stack the pepperoni]_  
 _[Pull back on Joe, who then gets up.]_  
 **Joe:** Looks like we have all the ingredients we need. _[points o.c. right]_ Let's head back to the kitchen.  
 _[Suddenly, they hear a familiar laugh...]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the Shaker family]_ Was that you?  
 **Mr. Salt:** No.  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** That wasn't me.  
 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Was that you?  
 **Viewers:** No.  
 **Joe:** Well,- _[points to the Shaker family]_ -if it wasn't them,- _[points to himself]_ -or me,- _[points to the camera]_ -or you, then who was it?  
 **Raincloud:** _[from o.c.]_ That was me!  
 _[Joe and the Shaker family look up and see the raincloud off-screen; Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** _[rapid fire]_ That raincloud is back! Quick, let's all head back to the kitchen! Fast!  
 _[And with that, they all run o.c. left as Raincloud floats down into view before turning to the viewers.]_  
 **Raincloud:** Had to wait until the right moment to start the fun! _[floats o.c. left]_  
 _[Cut to Joe and the Shaker family running as fast as they could as the camera follows them along the way.]_  
 **Joe:** Here's what we are going to do: Wh-  
 **Mr. Salt:** When we sing the song "Rain, Rain, Go Away" as when we clap our hands, the raincloud will leave us alone!  
 **Joe:** _[astounded; to Mr. Salt]_ You knew too?  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Mr. Salt as he continues running.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** Yes! _[winks at the camera]  
[Cut to the other side of the backyard where Joe and the Shaker family come into view.]  
_ **Joe:** Here we go!  
 _[The music starts playing "Rain, Rain, Go Away" as the raincloud floats into view.]_  
 **All:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 **Joe:** Again!  
 **All:  
** _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands again]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 _[The music ends as we cut to a close-up of the really annoyed raincloud.]  
_ **Raincloud:** Slowing me down on the job, I see? _[sarcastically]_ Pretty clever of you guys. _[laughs; now serious]_ Keep having fun all you want, but I'll never go away! Keep looking for that last clue, if you dare! I'll be here all day! Looking for someone else to rain on! Until then, see you soon! _[floats away; comes back]_ And don't you forget it! _[laughs as he floats away again]  
[Pull back to Joe and the Shaker family.]_  
 **Joe:** _[claps to the viewers]_ Thanks for helping us avoid the raincloud... once again!  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[to the viewers]_ And for helping us find all of our missing ingredients!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** _[to the viewers]_ We couldn't have done it without you!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Let's head inside before the raincloud comes back... again!  
 _[And with that, they run o.c. to the right as we cut to the back of the house where Blue is standing near the doorway to the kitchen; Joe and the Shaker family come into view.]  
_ **Blue:** _[to Joe and the Shaker family; barks "Come on!"]  
[Joe opens the door and gestures the viewers to follow him, Blue, and the Shaker family, as they all enter back inside the house; the door closes after they enter. Cut to the kitchen counter where they all come into view.]_

 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Well, that was crazy, but at least we made it. Let's see if we got everything we need.  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** _[pulls out the picture of the ingredients]_ Let's go over this list one more time and see if we got everything.  
 **Joe:** The list called for: a block of cheese... _[Mr. Salt hops o.c. left, then comes back with the cheese before setting it down]_...a can of tomato sauce... _[Mrs. Pepper also hops o.c. left, then comes back with the tomato sauce before setting it down]_...and a stack of pepperoni. _[Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper both hop o.c. left again, then comes back with the pepperoni before setting it down as well]_ Is that everything?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Joe:** Excellent work!  
 **Blue:** _[to Mr. Salt; barks "What's this stuff for, Mr. Salt?"]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** Hmm? Oh, yes! We are making some pepperoni pizza!  
 **Blue:** _[excited; barks "Oh boy! I can't wait!"]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** We'll be sure to save some for all of you.  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye, Mr. Salt! Bye, Mrs. Pepper!  
 _[Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper wave back to Joe before heading o.c. left as Joe turns to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** We're going to have pepperoni pizza for lunch!  
 **Blue:** _[licking her chops; barks "Yummy!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. right before Joe gets a chance to turn to her.]  
_ **Joe:** I can't wait to have a slice of pepperoni pizza! How about you, Blue? _[notices that Blue left]_ Blue? _[walks o.c. right]_  
 _[Cut to the right side of the kitchen counter where Joe comes into view; this side of the kitchen counter features some construction paper with safety scissors on top and an unfinished purple paper spider that only has five green curved lines for legs with three more green curved lines containing a pawprint sitting next to its side; Joe's oblivious as he continues searching for Blue.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** _[confused]_ You want a slice of pizza too? Oh, don't worry; we're all going to have a slice of pizza when it's done!

 **Viewers:** No, Joe. There's a clue!

 **Joe:** Oh, there's a clue... _[looks down at the kitchen counter where he sees the pawprint on the curved lines; a drum roll sound is heard]_ ...on these curved lines! We need our Handy-Dandy...

 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, let's draw some curved lines. _[flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: Curved Lines.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ First, a curve here... _[draws a curve at the top]_ ...then another one over here... _[draws another one underneath the first one]_ ...and another. _[draws another underneath the second one]_ There, curved lines.  
 _[Cut back to Joe as he closes his notebook; the pawprint that was on the curved lines disappears.]  
_ **Joe:** That's our third clue to help figure out what's going to happen after the raincloud goes away! _[puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]_ We're ready to sit in our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_

 **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!

 **Joe:** Thinking Chair! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[runs o.c. right]_  
 _[Cut to the Thinking Chair where the music quickly ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
_ **Joe:** Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[holds up his notebook; a ding of a chime is heard]_ ...let's think! So... _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ ...what's going to happen after the raincloud goes away... with colors...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the colors drawing rises above Joe's left side once again as he looks up; a violin bow is heard strumming the strings of a violin. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** ...clouds...  
 _[An image of the clouds drawing now rises above Joe's head as he looks up; guitar chords are heard strumming. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** ...and curved lines?

 _[An image of the curved lines drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; a drum kit is heard banging rhythmically. Joe closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the spiral as he turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Well, maybe the curved lines could appear from one of the clouds! _[the curved lines drawing is place between each cloud from the clouds drawing]_ Yeah! And maybe they have colors on them! _[each color from the colors drawing is placed inside each curved line from the curved lines drawing]_ What has curved lines with colors that appears from the clouds?

 _[Long pause, more cloud drawings appear as more colored curved lines (orange, green and purple) are added with the main colored curved lines_ — _it is now a rainbow drawing.]_

 **Viewers:** A rainbow!  
 _[On the end of this line, a sun drawing appears on top of the rainbow drawing.]  
_ **Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair and nods; barks "A rainbow!"]_  
 **Joe:** A rainbow! That's it! We're all going to see a rainbow after the raincloud goes away! _[the sun drawing nods in agreement]_ We just figured out Blue's Clues!

 _[The music starts playing "We Sat on Down." During the song, Blue copies Joe's movements when he sings "Figured it Out" and "Smart."]_

 **Joe:**

 _We sat on down._

 _Figured it out._

 _[During the next line, the answer turns back into it's original state as drawings of the three clues before transforming back.]_

 **Joe:**

 _What Blue's Clues were all about._  
Wow, you know what?  
 _We're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as we hear the four last tunes before the camera turns down slightly; the raincloud's laughter can be heard laughing off-screen once again as Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Uh-oh. This can't be good. That raincloud's back.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "We're in for it now..."]  
[Blue hops o.c. left; Joe gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as he gets up from the Thinking Chair and walks o.c. left. Cut to the kitchen where Periwinkle, Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, and the Shaker family are all looking out the window as Joe and Blue come into view. Cut to a close-up of the raincloud.]_  
 **Raincloud:** _[snickering]_ I've been waiting for this moment. The minute you all step out... _you will be all wet! [laughing]_  
 _[Pull back to everyone still staring out the window as Blue turns to Joe.]_  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Hey, Joe."]_  
 **Joe:** Yeah, Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Remember that song trick we tried earlier?"]_  
 **Joe:** Do we remember the song? _[nodding]_ Of course.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "What if all of us did it at once!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[intrigued]_ Great idea, Blue! _[turns to the viewers]_ If we sing "Rain, Rain, Go Away" while clapping our hands altogether, that raincloud might go away for good!  
 _[Cut back to the shocked raincloud.]  
_ **Raincloud:** WHAT?!  
 _[Pull back to everyone else.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to everybody else]_ Okay! Everyone, ready? Here we go!  
 _[The music starts playing "Rain, Rain, Go Away".]_ **  
All:**  
 _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the really, really, annoyed raincloud.]_  
 **Raincloud:** Stop it! I don't want to hear that song anymore!  
 _[Pull back to everyone else by the window.]_  
 **Joe:** Louder!  
 **All:**  
 _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands again a little louder]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 **Joe:** Fast and loud!  
 **All:**  
 _[to the raincloud; clapping their hands a little faster and louder]_  
 _Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day!_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the extremely annoyed raincloud, who is now shaking in frustration before letting out a scream.]_  
 **Raincloud:** THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU WIN! I'M NEVER COMING BACK AGAIN! _[flies away for good]  
[Pull back to everyone else by the window.]  
_ **Joe:** We did it! The raincloud's gone!

 _[Everyone cheers about it!]_  
 **Mailbox:** I'm glad he's gone. So... what happens now?  
 **Joe:** Well, Mailbox. Soon a rainbow is going to appear outside in the backyard!  
 **All (except Joe and Blue):** A rainbow?!  
 **Joe:** _[nodding]_ Yup! _[points to the door next to them]_ Follow me!  
 _[And with that, Joe opens the door and heads outside; he holds the door for everyone else as Mailbox extends away o.c. left. Cut to the backyard where everyone is gathered; Mailbox extends into view.]  
_ **Periwinkle:** So, when is this rainbow going to come out?  
 **Joe:** If we countdown from three, that's when it'll appear!  
 **Periwinkle:** _[astounded]_ Really?!  
 **Joe:** Yup! _[to the viewers]_ You will join us for the countdown, right? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great. _[to everyone else]_ Alright! Here we go!  
 **All:** Three! Two! One!  
 _[On the end of this line, a rainbow dissolves into view; Blue quickly takes notice of this.]  
_ **Blue:** _[to everyone else; barks "Look up in the sky!"]  
[Everyone looks up in the sky; upon seeing the rainbow, they cheer!]_  
 **Shovel:** I've always wanted to see a rainbow like this!  
 **Pail:** Me too!  
 **Mr. Salt:** What lovely colors!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** I know! Beautiful!  
 **Joe:** Great job, everyone! _[to the viewers]_ That has to be the most beautiful rainbow we've ever seen. Thanks so much for helping us out with our wet situation.  
 _[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Joe begins to sing and dance.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Now it's time for so long._

 _But we'll sing just_

 _one more song._

 _Thanks for doing your part._

 _You sure are smart._

 _You know with me_

 _and you_

 _and our friend, Blue,_

 _[Blue hops in response]_

 _we can do anything_

 _that we wanna do!_

 _We can do anything that we wanna do!_

 **Blue:** _[barks " That we wanna do! "]  
_ **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! Thanks again!  
 **Blue:** _[waving; barks "See you next time!"]_  
 _[The music ends as everyone continues to admire the lovely rainbow as Joe and Blue join in.]_

 **THE END**


End file.
